


Death Swordplay

by Sara_Draven



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Draven/pseuds/Sara_Draven
Summary: Due giovani, un oste, una prova. I segreti vengono svelati, la verità accettata.





	Death Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!!!! Qualche informazione prima di presentarvi questo mio folle progetto che unisce il musical Romeo e Giulietta: ama e cambia il mondo e l'anime Death Parade.  
> Le frasi che vedrete in corsivo sono tratte direttamente dalle canzoni, che andranno a mescolarsi con il resto della storia.  
> Commenti, critiche, suggerimenti e consigli sono sempre bene accetti, buona lettura!

Mercuzio apre gli occhi, fa un bel respiro ed esce da quella strana invenzione che è in grado di spostarsi da sola, ascensore, così quel ragazzo dai capelli verdi, Clavis, gli aveva detto che si chiama.   
Inizia a camminare cercando di diradare il dedalo di pensieri nella sua testa. Come ci era finito li proprio non riusciva a ricordarselo. La sua mente allora corre a Romeo e Benvolio. I suoi migliori amici… anche loro si trovano in questo posto?   
Giunto alla fine del corridoio vede un grande bancone dietro al quale si trova un giovane ragazzo dai capelli bianchi e occhi azzurri, unici potrebbe dire.   
“Benvenuto al Quindecim, sono Decim l’oste. Al suo servizio. Prego, si accomodi”  
Spiazzato dalla pacatezza di Decim, Mercuzio a sua volta si presenta e prende posto su uno degli sgabelli. Osserva bene lo spazio che lo circonda: decisamente di lusso, con vetrate colorate come le più importanti Cattedrali e un lampadario di cristalli bellissimo. Il corridoio e il salone sono adornati da bellissimi dipinti e statue che sembrano realizzati dai più bravi artisti del suo tempo mentre il bancone, di legno elegantemente decorato mette in risalto le bottiglie di liquori alle spalle dell’oste.  
La regina Mab questa volta aveva deciso di fargli visita in un modo diverso e decisamente strano!  
“Potrei sapere dove sono e perché mi trovo qui?” chiede gentilmente Mercuzio   
“Mi dispiace, ma al momento non posso rispondere alla sua domanda, sta per arrivare un altro ospite. Allora spiegherò quello che mi è concesso spiegare” risponde enigmatico l’oste.  
Immerso nei suoi pensieri, Mercuzio è riportato alla realtà da una voce  
“Ehi, voi laggiù! Si può sapere dove diavolo mi trovo?... TU!!!”  
Quella voce Mercuzio la conosce bene e in quel momento decide che la sua regina Mab questa volta ha davvero esagerato. Si volta verso la persona da cui proviene la voce.   
“Acchiappatopi! Pure nei miei sogni sei venuto a tormentarmi!?”  
Tebaldo avvicinatosi a Mercuzio e a quello strano ragazzo ribatte pronto  
“Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te, Della Scala!”  
Il loro battibecco è stroncato sul nascere da Decim, che dopo essersi presentato a Tebaldo rivolge la sua attenzione ad entrambi  
“Ricordate in che modo avete raggiunto questo luogo?”  
“Io ricordo solo che prima di risvegliarmi qui ero in piazza, con i miei amici” dice Mercuzio  
“Anche io ero in piazza” afferma Tebaldo  
“Grazie, può bastare” risponde cordialmente Decim  
“Non è un sogno?” chiede Mercuzio improvvisamente  
“No, non è un sogno” risponde l’oste che prosegue  
“Ora vi chiedo di partecipare ad un gioco, l’unica cosa che potete sapere al momento è che la posta in gioco è la vostra vita, al momento non mi è concesso dire altro.”  
Un velo di timore ed incertezza si posa su entrambi i giovani… Mettere in pericolo la propria vita? Perché? Chi sarebbe così folle da accettare? Eppure, la serietà sul volto di Decim, parla chiaro: non sta scherzando. Mercuzio chiama a sé tutta la sua spavalderia, intuendo anche la preoccupazione del Capuleti affianco a lui.  
“Un’occasione per umiliare un Capuleti? Io accetto! Tu, acchiappatopi? Hai troppa paura per accettare?” chiede stuzzicandolo il biondo.   
“Mercuzio! Se questo gioco potrà aiutarmi a farti chiudere la bocca una volta per tutte sarà mia premura vincere! Accetto.”  
Dietro la maschera di coraggio che Tebaldo ha deciso di indossare, in realtà è turbato, la situazione non gli piace per niente e una sensazione di disagio corre lungo il suo corpo.   
“Signori, vi chiedo di girare questa ruota, verrà scelto il gioco in cui andrete a sfidarvi”  
Decim li conduce di fronte ad una grande ruota appesa al muro, con una freccia, che avrebbe indicato il tema della sfida. Tebaldo gira la ruota. L’attesa e l’impazienza sono quasi tangibili, mentre la loro sorte sta per essere decisa. La ruota si ferma.  
“Vi sfiderete in una partita di scherma con spada. Ora vi consegnerò l'arma e le protezioni, il bersaglio comprende tutto il corpo; si può colpire solo di punta. Questa è una spada speciale, come potete notare non ha una punta, ma come in un duello vero e proprio sentirete dolore nel punto dove verrete toccati. Ora le regole: Il primo che tocca l'avversario si aggiudica il punto; se ci si colpisce contemporaneamente il punto viene assegnato ad entrambi. Prego, da questa parte”  
I due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato mentre Decim consegna loro l'occorrente: protezioni blu per Mercuzio, rosse per Tebaldo.   
“Il gioco può cominciare, terminerà quando uno di voi totalizzerà tre punti” decreta solenne Decim.   
I due giovani iniziano a studiarsi, cercando di prevedere le intenzioni dell'avversario.   
“Paura, Mercuzio? Fatti sotto!”  
Si lanciano all'attacco contemporaneamente, Tebaldo schiva abilmente il primo colpo e affonda il suo sulla gamba del biondo.   
Un dolore lancinante alla gamba fa cadere Mercuzio in ginocchio quando...   
  
_Tebaldo sai, che sei nei guai. Ridi che poi non riderai, la spada mia tu assaggerai! Ti piacerà vedrai, miagolerai! Voltati, dai! Re dei gatti tu sei, tu non sai che nausea mi fai. Tebaldo, qui ti scannerò!_  
  
Cos'era? Perché ora la testa sembra volergli far ricordare qualcosa, qualcosa di importante? Mercuzio si rialza, il dolore alla gamba passato, pronto a recuperare il punto e pareggiare.   
Mercuzio mette a segno il punto, colpendo al torace Tebaldo si blocca, occhi sgranati e mani sul punto colpito...   
  
_Mercuzio! No ma guardati dai! Che uomo sei, tra le gambe cos'hai? Sei un uomo a metà, si,  si ecco chi sei! A terra striscerai, la lingua ingoierai. Tu appesti la città! Ma che agonia questi anni per me... l’attesa però compensata sarà! Mercuzio, io ti ammazzerò!_  
  
Un istante, sufficiente a rispolverare ricordi, o s'è l'è forse immaginato? Tebaldo non sa se fidarsi o meno della sua mente ora come ora... Forse è la pressione della situazione.  
Uno pari. Lo scontro ricomincia, Tebaldo si avventa con irruenza contro Mercuzio che riesce, dopo non poca fatica a schivare e a mettere a segno un altro colpo, stavolta al braccio e di nuovo, oltre al dolore la mente di Tebaldo, viene inondata da una serie di ricordi.   
  
_Siete pazzi? Fermatevi per carità! Con la morte ogni nostro ideale cadrà, per pietà_  
  
Quel Montecchi che ha puntato gli occhi sulla sua dolce cugina Giulietta si è messo in mezzo per fermarli…   
  
_In nome di Dio, vi prego io! Fermatevi amico mio! Vivi! La vita aspetta. Vivi! Mai più vendetta_  
  
Sia lui che Mercuzio erano trattenuti da Romeo e Benvolio.  
  
Possibile che stia immaginando tutto? Con un grido che coglie Mercuzio alla sprovvista Tebaldo si rialza e approfittando della distrazione del biondo, rapidamente recupera il punto pareggiando di nuovo la partita. Il duello prosegue da quelle che sembrano ore, i due contendenti sono quasi al limite delle loro forze.  
  
_Quale pietà? Lui morirà! No, no. No Romeo, lui vivo no! È come chi è in agonia... Non puoi che spazzarlo via!_  Mercuzio esclama mentre cerca di divincolarsi dalla presa di Romeo  
  
Il dolore e le fitte alla testa si fanno sempre più violente in Mercuzio   
  
_Ma tu chi sei? Sei mica il re, no? Sei peggio tu di tutti noi! Sei ubriaco d’amore e pisci pietà, sei come gli avvoltoi che il sangue chiama già! Qui! La vita è guerra, qui o in cielo o in terra!_  Tebaldo grida insultandolo  
  
Mossi dalla disperazione e dalla stanchezza i due giovani, si scagliano l'uno contro l'altro colpendosi nello stesso istante...   
  
Lo scontro, Romeo che blocca il suo braccio. Il pugnale di Tebaldo che colpisce il suo fianco...  
La realizzazione di quello che è successo sconvolge Mercuzio mentre sia lui che Tebaldo cadono a terra, stremati.   
  
_Romeo, sono ferito!_  
  
Benvolio e Romeo corrono subito verso di lui   
  
_Come sei ferito?_  chiede Benvolio agitato  
  
_Ah no, no niente… Niente è solo, solo un graffietto, no..._ anche in questa circostanza Mercuzio vuole mostrarsi forte  
  
_La ferita non può essere grave…_  Benvolio cerca di rassicurarlo. O voleva rassicurare se stesso? Per Mercuzio non ha importanza, non più oramai.   
  
_No, no no no no. Non è fonda come un pozzo nè larga come un portale di un chiesa ma… basterà._  
  
Mercuzio ora guarda Romeo.   
  
_Perché diavolo ti sei cacciato tra di noi?_  
  
_Credevo di agire per il meglio!_  risponde il suo amico  
  
Mercuzio ribatte  
  
_Ho ricevuto il colpo da sotto il tuo braccio. Grazie!  Chiedete di me domani e troverete un uomo muto come una tomba._  
Sono condito per bene, questa volta me la sono beccata Romeo, e dura anche!   
Peste… Peste alle vostre famiglie!  
  
Mercuzio inizia a perdere lucidità, le ginocchia cedono alla stanchezza ma nonostante questo, sente Romeo chiamarlo, gridare il suo nome con disperazione mentre le sue braccia forti lo sostengono.   
Il biondo sente che la morte lo sta chiamando a sé, si prepara a salutare una vita che non ha vissuto a pieno ma di cui nulla, o quasi rimpiange.   
  
_Io muoio nella sabbia sotto questi occhi tuoi. Romeo ma perché ti sei messo tra noi?  Dentro la mia ferita, i vermi mangiano già. Passo sull’altra riva… io, io t’aspetterò là. Lascio a voi la vostra guerra! È per voi ma senza me. Io muoio in pasto ai vermi ma… ma muoio come un Re. Maledico le famiglie. Maledico il tuo mondo. Romeo, Romeo, amico mio… la ragione perderai!_  
  
Mercuzio si aggrappa a Romeo, e con le ultime forze rimaste lo bacia, un ultimo e unico gesto d'amore in mezzo a tutto quell'odio.  
  
Tebaldo è attonito, ancora una volta si è dimostrato il mostro che è stato costretto a diventare. Cresciuto senza affetto, una macchina da guerra perfetta. Ma c'era molto più di questo in lui. Anche lui aveva un cuore, anche lui soffriva, anche lui avrebbe voluto amici veri come quelli di Romeo. Non voleva colpire Mercuzio, men che meno ucciderlo. È stata una fatalità, che il destino avverso ha riservato per questi giovani. Sente le grida di Romeo farsi più vicine, e intuisce cosa sarebbe successo da li a poco.  
  
_Tebaldo!!!!!!!!_  
  
Dolore, rassegnazione, sollievo. E poi il buio.   
  
“Entrambi avete raggiunto i tre punti, pertanto il gioco è terminato in pareggio.” annuncia Decim  
  
Tebaldo è a terra, distrutto dalla verità appena appresa, e dalle lacrime che hanno iniziato a scendere copiose dai suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio.   
  
_E mi hanno detto vai a uccidere, il mondo non ha pietà e tu sarai così. Ho soffocato la mia anima, come può un bimbo mai resistere? Solo. Sono solo. Solo. Sempre solo_  
  
Tebaldo ripensa a quando in totale solitudine si è messo a parlare con il fantasma di sua madre, l’unico momento in cui si concede di essere sincero con i suoi sentimenti…  
  
_Non ho colpa, non ho colpa, no. Non mi guardate più così! Non ho colpa! Io non ho avuto scelta mai… Figlio dell’avidità che insulta la mia età_  
  
l’unico momento che si concede per incolpare chi l’ha costretto a diventare cosi… un mostro, un lupo solitario… ma perché? Doveva andare per forza cosi?  
  
Mercuzio poco distante da lui si mette a sedere poi alzandosi si avvicina a Tebaldo e gli porge la mano. Non dice nulla, offre semplicemente il suo aiuto.  
  
_Io… ma chi son io? Uccido ormai per dire: sono qui! Io, ma chi son io? Due cuori dentro me e quando piango è per odio_  
  
E’ in quel momento che Tebaldo si rende conto che per la prima volta, non piange per odio ma per rimpianto. Rimpiange di non essere stato in grado di cambiare il suo destino, ripensa a quante cose si è perso perché gli sono state vietate, a quante cose si è perso perché riteneva di non meritarsele. A quanto rancore, odio e rabbia è riuscito ad accumulare per una faida di cui non conosce nemmeno le origini! Piange perché ora che la sua vita è finita è troppo tardi per cambiare, per essere una persona migliore… o forse no.  
Guarda Mercuzio, gli prende la mano, e mentre si asciuga le lacrime decide che è ora di cambiare, perché se questa è la sua ultima possibilità di farlo, di certo non la getterà.  
“Mercuzio, mi dispiace! Non era mia intenzione colpirti! Non lo è mai stata! Lo giuro su Dio...”  
Mercuzio lo guarda attentamente: non aveva mai visto il Capuleti così fragile, gli sorride, un sorriso sincero, genuino, senza l’intento di schernire. Tebaldo ne è colpito. Non è mai riuscito a capire fino in fondo quel folle e imprevedibile ragazzo ma l’ha sempre ammirato, ha la convinzione che se le circostanze fossero state diverse, avrebbero anche potuto essere amici.  
“Sono stato costretto ad essere così, fin da bambino mi hanno insegnato ad uccidere e odiare. Che altro potevo fare? Mi sono arreso e l’ho semplicemente accettato.”   
Decim intanto li osserva attentamente, in disparte. Mentre Mercuzio è stupito della sincerità con cui Tebaldo gli sta parlando.  
“Mi dispiace, non potevo immaginare quanta tristezza hai sempre portato dentro di te, ne tantomeno il modo in cui sei stato cresciuto. Ma tranquillo, non ho mai pensato che volessi colpirmi, davvero. Di una cosa sono certo invece: io e te siamo vittime di un odio che non riusciamo nemmeno a comprendere, un odio che è stato imposto a tutti dalle vostre famiglie… vittime di una guerra non nostra. Ma sai una cosa? Già il fatto che tu mi stia parlando con sincerità, ora mi dimostra il tuo desiderio di cambiare sono sicuro che ce l’avresti fatta, grazie Tebaldo”  
Avresti...   
Si volta verso Decim  
“Io e Tebaldo siamo morti, vero?”  
“Si, mi dispiace di aver taciuto la verità, ma avevo bisogno che ci arrivaste da soli” ancora una volta Decim si dimostra serio e professionale.  
I due ragazzi lo osservano, in attesa di altre spiegazioni che non tardano ad arrivare.  
“Due persone che muoiono nello stesso istante arrivano qui, e vengono accolte da noi giudici. In quanto giudice il mio compito è quello di osservare prima i vostri ricordi, e poi valutarvi in una situazione in cui siete sotto pressione in modo da far uscire l’oscurità dal vostro cuore. Dopodiché il giudice emette il suo verdetto: reincarnazione o vuoto. Sono queste le sorti che toccano ad ogni anima. Penso immaginiate cosa comportano le due destinazioni. Sappiate che ho emesso il verdetto nei vostri confronti, vi prego dunque di seguirmi agli ascensori”  
Tebaldo e Mercuzio si guardano e nonostante la situazione, seguono Decim con il sorriso sulle labbra e pace nei cuori, sostenendosi a vicenda.  
Giunti davanti ai due ascensori i due ragazzi si abbracciano ed entrano pronti ad accettare la scelta che il giudice ha in serbo per loro.  
“Buona fortuna, Tebaldo”  
“Anche a te Mercuzio”  
“Auguro un buon proseguimento ad entrambi” dice infine Decim mentre le porte si chiudono davanti ai loro occhi.  
  
\-------  
  
Verona 2018.  
Il biondo guarda pensieroso la vetrina di quel negozio d’abbigliamento attirato dal quel bellissimo giubbino di pelle blu. Decide di entrare. Si gira un po’ intorno prima di fermarsi davanti al giubbino.  
“Posso aiutarti?” il biondo si volta verso il commesso, un ragazzo dai capelli corti castani e due occhi di ghiaccio, poco più basso di lui. E’ sicuro di non averlo mai visto prima, ma nonostante questo ha la sensazione di conoscerlo.  
“Stavo guardando questo giubbino, mi ha colpito subito” dice il biondo  
“Hai ottimi gusti, è uno dei modelli più belli che abbiamo e c’è anche di colore rosso” risponde il moro  
“Grazie, anche se credo che opterò per il blu. Scusami, non voglio sembrare indiscreto ma… noi ci conosciamo? Dal momento che ti ho visto ho avuto subito la sensazione di conoscerti”  
“Io non credo di conoscerti eppure anche io ho avuto la tua stessa sensazione”  
“Ah, allora… Piacere, mi chiamo Mercuzio”  
“Tebaldo, piacere mio”


End file.
